I'm Movin On slowly and slowly
by ansleyylovesyouu
Summary: Song-fic to Keith Urban. Please read & Review. It would make my crappy day turn into a smile : Suck at summaries, but i promise it's amazing!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! This is just a simple song-fic. Lisi Harrison owns everything like always. Rascal Flatts owns this amazing song. So yes, I wish my name was up here… so imma add it. Beatlebug1 owns the plot. (: I had to get my wish haha.

* * *

**

_I've dealt with my ghosts and I've faced all my demons  
Finally content with a past I regret  
I've found you find strength in your moments of weakness  
For once I'm at peace with myself  
I've been burdened with blame, trapped in the past for too long  
I'm movin' on_

Claire Lyons never thought getting over her first love would hurt this much. She fell for the boy who was in love with the Strokes… the sensitive one, not the one who gave up in relationships, and certainly not the one who is all about dating the next new "it" girl.

She has fallen hard for this boy, and every time he soon realized that no one would go out with him, that day he was always begging for her forgiveness, always promising that what happened before surely won't happen again. Claire always went for him for comfort, when the girls weren't around, and she always went to him for someone to talk to. He was her puppy dog; she never got to have since Todd was allergic to pets, beside the aquatic type, Fish.

But, when they always got back together, it seemed to work like clockwork, he'd treat her just the same, or even poorly, and the next day he'd call her up and dump her… leaving a heartbroken, forgotten, sad Claire Elizabeth Lyons.

_I've lived in this place and I know all the faces  
Each one is different but they're always the same  
They mean me no harm but it's time that I face it  
They'll never allow me to change  
But I never dreamed home would end up where I don't belong  
I'm movin' on_

On her first day in Westchester… Massie made her life horrible. Cameron Matthew Fischer seemed to make all the horrible scary things disappear. Now, he was the new Kemp. Also, when she first got here, he was the first person who made her feel like she belonged, besides the teachers and Massie's parents. Now, everybody makes her feel welcomed and she could even tell you, who was who in a crowd full of a million people who would probably attend Justin Beibers concert in Madison Square Garden, but what makes him different? He can't stand other music; he is totally against all the blonde bimbos… or was. And, also he's different because he's not a follower, he's a leader, and also he's not afraid to stand up against Massie Block because she can't do anything to him because they are close as a brother and sister can get. Massie and the rest of the PC wish Cam and Claire never had a fling going on, because of how Claire reacts to the whole break-up with him.

_I'm movin' on  
At last I can see life has been patiently waiting for me  
And I know there's no guarantees, but I'm not alone  
There comes a time in everyone's life  
When all you can see are the years passing by  
And I have made up my mind that those days are gone_

As Claire, as been slowly working on movin' on with her life, she has realized that being in the spotlight with dating him, she's actually pretty smart and have friends who care for her. She has realized that they will take a bullet for her as long as it has a price tag on it. In a few years, you may never know where she might end. Maybe, a nobody… maybe even one of the next Bill Gates. But what makes her who she is now, is what Cam has done.

_I sold what I could and packed what I couldn't  
Stopped to fill up on my way out of town  
I've loved like I should but lived like I shouldn't  
I had to lose everything to find out  
Maybe forgiveness will find me somewhere down this road  
I'm movin' on_

Claire has finally moved on, after her breakdown with the kempy Cam. She is now off to NYU with Massie. What he's done to her, is now her motto; never learn to trust, until they trust you. Of course, everybody has to have a perfect relationship except her… but what makes her special is that she never gives up on love after a few heart breaking relationships, but hey, life goes on and she's Movin on. (:

**

* * *

AN:**

**So, I realize that I haven't updated in forever! It's just that I literally have no inspiration and motivation during the school year, as sad as that sounds! But, if you want me to update my stories then you guys should PM me! I will admit my stories suck, and I might delete them, and start all over. My English writing skills have improved in the few months, since I have now taken interest in writing since we're required to take a writing test. Well results are back…. And guess who failed? MEE. (: haa. Well this story is not even close to 1000 words, which is horrible in my opinion!**

**But! If you want too, in your reviews, or yall can ever PM me, asking to do a one-shot, song-fic or even ideas to add to my stories, would let me get in the readers point of view, not just mine. Plus, you guys could even tell me what pairings I should do, since I'm tired of ALWAYS writing about Massington.. I know I love them, but it gets old after awhile. I mean I have folders full on my old laptop of them ! Only a few will end up on here… haa (: Well this is a long AN, so imma stop here. **


	2. Chapter 2

So, I know I have told you guys that I would be updating on Saturday, well that was 2 days ago, and no new chapters went up. But, I did put up a song-fic on Friday Night, and I also put another song-fic up Sunday.

The Sunday song-fic, I hate and It's a disgrace to all mankind… Plus, I know I rushed it at the end but You guys have no idea how bad I wanted that story to end. I was working on it for at least Friday Night. Infact, that's ALL I worked on Saturday. It may not seem like it, but it's true.

So, here's where I stand on my stories;

Cowboy Take Me Away; I am working on it, I promise you that. If you just started reading it since it's been restarted, I hope you enjoy it. But, to whom have read it before I restarted it, I hope it's a little better. I'm also not rushing to finish this story, like all my other complete failure stories I have piled up on my old computer. Also, I don't have that many reviews, but the reviews I do get are encouraging. Also, don't HATE me… but I am going on a little HIATUS on everything…. It's now summer break and I don't want to spend almost my entire summer on the computer trying to update. I'll try to update everything this week, and then return once I get back from my trip in a month. Eek, yeah it's a long time, but hey I have to enjoy my summer vacation don't I?

A twist in my story; So, I'm also probably going to Restart…. On this also? I think soo (:

Infact, I have no decided while typing this explanation, that Im going to erase all of my 7th grade horrible trash stuff, and I might even erase my song-fics and restart, so I'll actually feel pleased with my writing, and maybe I won't have nightmares every now and then like I sometimes have, about Readers coming through my computer and attacking me, since my writing is horrible.

I am a good writer, when I don't have to plan things out, like in class when we have writing assignments, I free-write going into this assignment with nothing expected. I let my heart pour out into the paper. Did, I mention I failed my state writing test? Yeah, I bet you guys aren't surprised since of how my horrible writing is on here. But, the reason why I failed it? They picked what we had to write about, and I fail at that plus it was a BOY topic… sorry, but I'm clearly a girl with a girl mind, My mind doesn't transfer over into a Boy just for this one little topic. Also, it's because I refused to do a bubble map , what are those things called? Since I thought I nailed my writing thing. Guess not.

But, back to topic; I'm going to probably start erasing everything on my account and restart… I'll Leave Cowboy Take Me Away , since that is going good.

Sorry, sorry for my little ramble every now and then… But please don't hate me! But, if you do want to express your feelings towards me about how suckish my stories are, or how you feel on my decision let me know… it won't hurt my feelings, I promise!

-Ansley (:


End file.
